


Oodam mirmir

by anarchywrites



Category: Chromasynth
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchywrites/pseuds/anarchywrites
Summary: Oojin needs to spend the night at Adam's and for some reason, cannot do what she was put on this earth to do -- sleep.
Relationships: Oojin Kim/Adam Akil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Oodam mirmir

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an oodam request Sang did during a stream. If theyre ooc or poorly written it is because I am a mushy romantic when it comes to characters that are not real.

Rest assured, it was anything but convenient to drop by Adam's apartment, but at a certain point, Oojin was out of options. Mililani was in town, which meant he was with Gabrielle, which meant those two were probably hanging out in the way only those two could. They were good for each other, she felt. They worked out well together, they balanced each other out.

 _'Almost like me and Adam,'_ She thought. And the little Adam voice in her head corrected, ' _Adam and_ I, _Oojin.'_

As for Oojin herself, she was currently staring at the ceiling in Adam's apartment, laying on his not-so-comfortable couch. He'd offered to let her have the bed, but she insisted she could fall asleep anywhere. This was true, but today was in fact, an outlier -- she'd been having trouble sleeping; not so much sleeping as staying asleep, but it was nonetheless a pain. She didn't really know what it was, but she felt it was what always tended to bite at her. A sense of longing, or of purpose, or of something else. 

It was really dark. She could hardly tell the difference between closing her eyes and opening them. She yawned, and yet that exhaustion that usually came with... Well, with being Oojin, never found itself in her vision. Oojin rubbed her temples and sat up on the couch, and with that she could see the door to Adam's bedroom, ajar and spilling light into the hallway. 

Oojin bit her lip. She hated feeling like this. It wasn't as if she needed someone else, but she wanted someone else. And Adam was closest, and he was nice. In the most basic of terms, Adam was nice, and he felt like home, even when they were so far away from it. But on the flip side, she cringed. It felt like punishing Adam when he had done nothing to deserve her badgering. It felt like rewarding herself when she had done nothing to deserve him. What she'd done consisted of crashing on his couch when she had a perfectly fine bed at home, and pretending something was wrong with it tonight.

 _'Oh yeah, Adam, was just in the neighborhood, really feeling that pounding headache of being alive, figured I'd go to someone to share it with, and you were the lucky winner!'_ What was she thinking? Why was she here? Despite herself, Oojin stood up. She hated having to go to someone else, but she had to. Her expression contorted into something of hesitation, then of acceptance as she stood in the hallway, not even remembering walking towards it. She knew she spent too much time in her own head. She always made fun of Adam for the same thing. 

Oh, right. To get comfort, you have to actually engage with the person. Right. Fuck. 

Oojin rubbed her hands through her face and shook her head, pulling her hair into a ponytail with the hair tie she'd wrapped around her wrist. She blinked a few times, pressed her hands to her cheeks, and thought back to...Well, Adam. As anxious as she was, she needed something to put that smile on her face. And as corny as she was, it worked. A few scattered memories within her brain managed to bring themselves up to the surface, something to tie the mask together. 

She pushed the door open.

"Heyyyy, timeskip," She cooed, her grin wide. She grinned even wider at the sight of Adam, tucked in tightly in his bed, glasses on his nose, earbuds in his ears, and a book in his hands. "Not to mention, grandma, what huge eyebrows you have!"

Adam rolled his eyes in response.

"Oojin." He welcomed, marking his page and closing the book. "How surprising. I'd have figured you were fast asleep now." 

She looked at the empty side of the bed, and gave him a sly grin. His eyes widened. "Kim, I beg of you, don't..."

She backed up, then ran at him as fast as she could, throwing herself on top of the covers with a loud _thud!_ of impact, the only other sound a long sigh from Adam himself. 

"Bed's nice." Oojin cooed, shifting to lie on her side. "Real nice." 

"It was." Adam responded, staring up at the ceiling. 

Oojin scooted closer, pushing her lips out, and leaned her head towards him, like she was listening. Adam did not move his head, but he looked at her. "What is it?"

"Whatcha listening to?" She asked. Adam began to respond but stuttered when her question was soon after punctuated with a slight tilt of her head. 

"Um...Uh, just-just some simple instrumentals," He said, pulling out an earbud and holding it out to her. "Or, Lo-fi. It's mostly a mix of soft violin and drums."

Oojin put the earbud in her ear, then shifted to lie on her back. She psyched herself up for it in her head, but outwardly, she simply laid her head on Adam's chest, allowing some slack to the wire connecting the earbuds together. Oojin ran the wire through two fingers, and laughed. 

"Didn't peg you to be so into bright red technology." She said, motioning towards the earbud wire. It made Adam almost laugh, more akin to a scoff. 

"They're Rowan's," He explained. "I am simply borrowing them."

"You are?" She said. "Didn't really think you two traveled in the same circles."

"Not typically." Adam said, and absently, his hand laid on her shoulder. Oojin was sure he said something else after that, but the touch was too electric. She felt her senses hone in on it, and it made her blush. 

Today was a day of firsts, it seemed, and she acknowledged him by laying her hand on top of his. It made Adam look down at her, and he was glad she couldn't see how much his cheeks flushed at her simple response. God, it shouldn't make him as happy as it did, but it did. 

He didn't know what to think when she showed up that night. Oojin lived quite a way out and didn't always find it in herself to visit. Either playing games, or working on a project, or just being too damn lazy to leave the house. Which he could empathize with; there were days that Adam didn't want to leave the house either. But she showed up tonight, unannounced, with food and beer. Wasn't something they typically partook in, but he could sense something was wrong. He never had the words anyone needed to hear, but he did have his presence. He wasn't sure that it was helping. Now, with her so close to him, he let himself believe that he did some good.

He wanted to ask if she was okay, but he knew Oojin. Often did Gabby ask that same question herself, often did Gabby get brushed off with a joke or a smirk and a declaration of stability. He never really believed it, but he was a hypocrite -- he wasn't one to open up either. Especially not to her. It wasn't the fear of her laughing at him. He trusted Oojin with his feelings, to some degree. He knew she wouldn't treat him poorly on purpose, because she knew what he had been through. No, it was more in the sense that he could not put down those walls long enough to tell her what went on in that big brain of his. Admittedly, rarely did even he know what went on in his mind, which was not a fate he'd wish on anyone. He couldn't help it. He spent too long in his own mind, and he knew Oojin did the same. 

Adam felt a yawn coming on, and he tilted his head back into his pillow, closing his eyes. It was warm, and comfortable. And the steady breaths that rang in the ear without music told him Oojin had slipped off too. She could sleep through anything, he mused to himself as he drifted off to a soothing, distant violin and a steady drumbeat. That was one thing he knew. She never had a problem sleeping.


End file.
